Sun Goes Down
by snowwinter486
Summary: This is Kobayakawa Sena, the right-hand of the biggest Yakuza family, and is currently trying to reunite all of their allies to the common goal.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU, gore, cursing, character death, fighting, killing, slicing, dicing, chains, weapons, crack, angst, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just a crazed fan-girl that loves these kinds of stories.

Summary: This is Kobayakawa Sena, the right-hand of the biggest Yakuza family, and is currently trying to reunite all of their allies to the common goal.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Jail wasn't easy.

Kobayakawa Sena knew that.

After all, he ended up in Juni a couple of times before this.

But this... This was different.

Four injections, as he was no longer loved.

"Kobayakawa Sena, for murdering 599 people, hacking into the World Government's account to put up picture of..." an uncomfortable cough, as the judge quickly moved on, "And robbing 69 banks, I hearby declare you to to prison for the rest of your life."

Dead brown eyes lifted to meet the judge before he was forced away by the chains on his neck, wrists and ankles.

The brown bush of hair collected on his head and slid down a couple of inches to his neck, an emotionless stare breaking through all else.

"Kobayakawa?" the male stood up, as a mask was taken off of him, he was forced forward with his wrists cuffed together with chains, metals, steel, and concrete as he was dragged off, luckily enough, there were only chains and shackles on his ankles.

In a stark black tuxedo, with a red dress shirt, the male was tugged forward.

They were scared of him.

And it was painfully obvious.

"This..." the male in front of him was so obviously frightened, "This is y-your new jail cell," the voice cracked, but Sena didn't care.

He was just tired.

"Is... He with you?" the walkie-talkie stated as the officer, after sending a nervous look in Sena's look, pulled it up next to his mouth.

"Y-Yes, he hasn't pulled anything yet..." he said quietly.

"Bring him back. He has a visitor."

"Already?" the voice hissed back as he sighed, "R-Roger..."

He looked at the male, who blinked before smiling kindly, "Where am I to go?"

"I-Uh... I..."

"I won't hurt you," to prove his point, he lifted up the cuffs that took up all of his arm from his wrist to his elbow.

"B-But..."

"You're not the one I want to kill," the male said, closing his honey brown eyes.

Internally, the jail-keeper didn't understand how this... kid-like boy could be responsible for the rise in criminal activity.

The male quietly led him out into the Visitor Center.

"H-here you are..."

"Thank you," the polite male said, smiling softly as he sat down face-to-face with the right-hand of the yakuza circle he was in.

"Kekeke... You're very name scares them," the male laughed softly.

"How was it?" the brunet asked, all the calm and the blond male blinked before laughing once more.

"They said they'll team up with us under one condition," he said, semi-confused.

"What? Their condition was my-"

"Shut the fuck up," the eyes narrowed considerably as the visitor growled out sharply, silencing the male in one-go.

"Hiruma-san," the brunet whispered the male's name, "Did I... screw up again?"

The emerald eyed male sighed, as he rubbed his temples, "No, you fucking idiot. You did fine, they just want you to be there if they want to ever be caught talking to one another," he said.

The honey brown eyes blinked innocently.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Oh... I'm... sorry," Sena blinked as Hiruma broke into a grin.

"I'll get you out-"

"No, it's fine," Sena said, raising his hands up to shake with his head, "I don't want to trouble-"

"If you're not here, there will be trouble," the male snapped back, surprising the younger male, "Look, if we want anyone in the circle to cooperate, you have to be there. We can't afford to show the boss as he is now."

"I know."

"Then shut up and wait for me."

The brunet blinked, but nodded sorrowfully.

Three days later, true to his word, Hiruma got Sena out of jail, with of course, a condition.

Hey, the UN will not allow a male that killed 600 humans, robbed 69 of the greatest banks by shutting them down, and hacked into all of the files of the world and danced over them, go as freely as a butterfly.

Even if he had Hiruma Youichi, Takami Ichirou, and Kongo Agon on his side.

And five billion more Mafia families and Yakuza gangs underneath his control.

Although he's only the left-hand of the one group that he's apart of.

"You have to give back all the money you took, build a better security system, and complete 600 missions for the UN," they're messenger announced as Sena blinked, and nodded.

"Fair enough," he said.

Clad in a dark red dress shirt and black blazer, pants, and shoes, Kobayakwa Sena walked around the summer heat as if there was no problem.

After all, people like him didn't need those kinds of feelings.

Right?

"Kekeke... For someone that had just got out of prison, you're in a prissy mood," Hiurma laughed as he boarded their private jet plane.

"Hey, Sena!" bright white hair flashed as Sena mustered a smile.

"Hello, Riku," he said calmly as the door closed as the male fell on his chair, mask ripped off he sighed, "Hie! That was so scary!" he called out in despair.

Hiruma imminently fell over, grabbing onto his stomach in laughter as he wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Wh-what's going on?" Sena sniffled.

"I honestly do not understand how _you_ are a criminal," Riku sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sena squeaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: AU, gore, cursing, character death, fighting, killing, slicing, dicing, chains, weapons, crack, angst, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just a crazed fan-girl that loves these kinds of stories.

Pairing: All/Sena

Summary: This is Kobayakawa Sena, the right-hand of the biggest Yakuza family, and is currently trying to reunite all of their allies to the common goal.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

If Kongo Agon learned anything and stuck with it for years, it was that if you piss Kobayawa Sena off, you better work your ass off and kiss up to the male until you're in his good presence again.

Yamato could testify for that, and so could Juumonji, Habashira, and fucking _Hiruma. _

The chibi was not one to mess with, and Kongo Agon had learned that the hard way. Many, many times.

"Agon-san," the voice came out quietly.

"Aah?" he looked up at the male in front of him, the brunet with an uncertain smile.

Uncertain smile-the male could probably pass off as an innocent.

Agon snorted at that, remembering only too well all the injuries and losses he had against this male because he had made the mistake of underestimating him when he looked so cute and innocent.

"A-are you attending today's meeting too?" Sena asked, voice soft.

It wasn't because he was shy, it was because he knew that people were eavesdropping into their conversation. And this was one of the easiest way to hint at it. Agon knew that.

(Some part of Agon swelled at the thought that Sena care enough about him to give him such a subtle warning.)

They've been on the field together long enough that he automatically knew that, or he didn't realize that other people that Sena trusted was here. (Not that he didn't trust Agon. No, he and Agon had a special kind of relationship.)

"Fuck yeah," he grumbled, not wanting to know what would happen if he was to reject the male, "12, right?"

Sena eyes flickered with the dangerous light that Agon occasionally feared. (But not really, because Kongo Agon was the one who struck fear, not get scared. Especially not by a tiny chibi that was barely half his size.)

Then a gunfire and Agon realized that Sena, somehow, got his hand on his gun, fired it, and watched as an enemy spy fell from the ceiling, groaning in pain.

Then, the brunette had the audacity to turn to Agon and say, "Whoops," all sweet and innocent. As though he didn't know that there was someone there (because if Agon could hear them, the fucker was loud) and then said, "Please clean up your messes."

"What?" he all but snarled and Sena shook his head.

"The bullet was from your gun, Agon-san," he said, sickeningly sincere, "And I need t-to go help out with the preparation for the meeting today," he said.

Then, he gave a shy smile and fled the scene, leaving Agon with the gun and the dying, groaning spy he had shot.

Agon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and wondered how he fell so far. His eyes found the outside, and watched as the sun rose, calling the monsters back to bed.

He yawned.

* * *

><p>When Kid woke up that morning, he knew that it was too good of a day if he woke up right before the home security went of and when he went out to shoot down the perpetrators, he had insane shots that hit vitals. Sometimes, he wasn't aiming or anything but they kept falling.<p>

(Not that he usually missed or anything, but seriously? One bullet and three people went down?)

The enemies were down in thirty minutes and clean up took a simple hour. Then, there was a nice BBQ party because surprisingly, none of their sauce or food, or anything was bothered in the fight. It worried the sniper to no end.

There was something seriously wrong today and Kid wasn't too sure what was going on, but he wasn't going to like it.

Then, Sena appeared at his door with gifts and Kid knew that there is some terrible shit going to go down.

He wasn't wrong.

"It's good to see that you're healthy, Kid-san," Sena said, a soft smile on his face and Kid gave a lazy smile.

There was nothing wrong with Sena-kun, but the reason why he was here that made Kid straighten a little more in caution.

"I think you should get to the point, Sena-kun," he said simply, urging the male to say the dreaded news that he was anticipating from the moment he woke up.

(Because even if he wanted to see Sena for days now, and the male just shows up after a spectacular morning like that? It wasn't even three and Kid told himself not to like this.)

"Ah, were you having a good day?" Sena's voice was soft, uncertain and Kid spun his gun in his hand.

And like always, Sena could read him. Kid vaguely wondered if a certain blond-demon-straight-from-hell had something to do with that.

"It keeps getting better," he replied with full honesty because it was true and he knew that no matter what, he wanted nothing less from him (it sounds small, but it was a great expectation for people like him).

Sena had brought his favorite type of cake over, confetti, complete with cowboy designs because Sena knew what he liked.

(He quickly ignored the happiness that dared flutter in his chest and shifted to try and see if he adjusted, the feeling would leave. It didn't.)

"I'm afraid I'm the bringer of bad news then," Sena said, apologetic and Kid shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for this," he said, and he hoped that he was.

(Funny thing, a couple of years ago, he would have been appalled at the thought of hoping.)

Sena sipped his tea (another favorite of Kid's, green tea Jasmine with brown rice), gently put the tea cup down with grace and stared Kid straight in the eye.

"The Boss collapsed a month ago, as you've heard. There is an enemy that's trying to attack us all. We're going to have a meeting, regular time, place, date, and I would like you to personally attend."

Kid frowned, pulled his hat down further. He was expecting this to happen someday; he just had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"B-but, it's okay if you can't come because I'm sure that there is some other things for you to be doing that actually need you but I thought that-"

"I'll go," Kid said, cutting the male off and despite the uncomfortable squeezing in his chest when Sena looked up at him, bright, surprised, and happy.

"Thank you," he whispered back, fully sincere as though he really thought that Kid wouldn't come.

Kid could feel himself regretting this already, but when he saw Sena's face, he caved.

His eyes glanced outside, and silently wondered how long the time went by, if the sun was going down.

(_The sun goes down and the monsters come out)_


End file.
